The World's Greatest Detective
by Brint3453
Summary: I think this what the third movie should of been like, with Riddler and Black Mask and a few other suppresses


I do not own batman or the movie rights, batman is owned by DC comics and WB studios this is no profit story. Now that is out of the way it took me a while to right this and I could not find a beta reader so I probably messed up a lot so if you want to fix my story or point out things I need to correct I will do so and reupload and thank you hope you enjoy.

The World's Greatest Detective

In a shipping yard at night some crates where being offloaded from a boat by a gang of 10 people with guns wearing black mask with skulls on them. Then one of them was bulled away with a scream, then the gang dropped what they were doing and started to look around, one member looks to another and says, "You think it's the bat?" and other said, "yeah it's him , this the fifth shipment he's hit." Then one guy was hit in the leg with an end of batman's grapple gun and was dragged away, and then other some batarang hit a crate and they gang looked at it and when they were distracted one of the members was taken. They start to panic and the one them said, "Don't panic lets grope tighter around the crates that way he can't pick us off one by one." They started to stand around each other in a circle then a light sign on them and they started to shoot at its direction then two of them heads where bashed together by batman then he moved quickly away as the rest tried to shoot at him. Then one of them said, "I'm out of here man." He started to run then was shoot by one of the members after the other gay fell down he said, "No one leaves the black mask gang alive, loyalty is what going to hold this gang together, anybody else want to leave." He points the gun at the rest and they shook their head, "good, because if I don't kill you our boss will."

Then the lights turned off and they looked around then batman come up in front of one and gapped his gone and got away from him then twisted a backward roundhouse kick to one behind him then threw a flash bang at the other two before they could shoot him and he jumped and grasped their heads and smashed them into the ground then he got up as the one he kicked started to get up and other was going after the gun batman threw away. He jumped kicked the guy getting up in the head then he threw a batrang and the gun to hit father away, the getting turned then lifted his shirt and took out 45. Magnum and said, " guised you didn't see this one coming bat's." and fired three shots and batman fell down, then he came over and pointed the gun at his head and said, "boss says to make sure your dead hand to shoot you in the head, rest in peace batman." Then batman kicked his leg and grasped the hand the gay was holding the gun and penned him to a shipping container, he made him drop what he was holding. "Who's Black Mask?"

"Ha you can hit five more shipments of guns and you still want get that answer."

"I Know you're the one in charge here, I noticed how you stayed in command, that's why I left you for last so you must know something, spell or a break your arm."

"You want know something fine, no one knows who black mask is except his go to guy he left you something in one of the crates he marked it so know which one."

Batman bashed he's head against the shipping container and looked at the crates, one of them was marked with a green question mark, he grasped a crow bar on the ground and used it to open the grate in it was a computer with a green question mark on it, police sirens started to fill the air, he grasped the computer and left.

The Batcave

You see the Batcave with Alfred on the computer when Batman came in on the Batpod holding the computer in one hand, he got of the batpod and put the computer on a table, Alfred got up and said " It's seems that Batman got a new computer in your latest drop on this new gang that been causing trouble in Gotham, if he really needed a new laptop i think bilinear Bruce Wayne got some laying around at his office that he doesn't even bother to use."

"It's not just a laptop Alfred it's a clue to who's helping Black Mask, I tried falling the money trial he been using to pull in new blood in Gotham but with no luck, now I know why, you see that mark on the computer?"

"A green question mark, I don't recall any company using that logo before."

"It's not a company logo its a signature used by a hacker, right around the time the Black Mask Gang started making aberrances in Gotham there have been several hacking at banks and ATM done by the hacker by the name of Edward Nyman aka the Riddler, this is his calling card."

"So this Riddler fellow has been helping this new gang cover their traces with wire transfers I presume?"

"Yes and he is the only lead I have to finding out who Black Mask is, I find him then this new gang is over, have our computer scan the laptop for in viruses or any other surprises that the Riddler might of left."

"Sir you seem tired might I suggest a quick rest, I noticed you seem to be winded."

"At the supply run one of the gang pulled a 45. magnum on me and fried three times it really took the wind out of me I almost got myself killed, this Black Mask gang is more ruthless the I thought I need a better ways to disarmed my opponent"

"Then you belter head up to Wayne Cop. after a brief rest, I think Lucius Fox can come up with something Bruce for both are sakes."

Gotham police HQ morning

Gordon was in his office looking out his window in deep thought will to police officers were standing by his desk. One of the offices was a young woman named Renee Montoya and the other was older named Harvey Bullock, Gordon turned around and said, "So we another group of Black Mask and none of them are saying anything."

Bullock said, "Nothing useful sure just the same thing, I been hitting the streets and no one got nothing and anybody who has a hint on him gets shoot."

Montoya said, "Nobody knows how he's getting the money either, I heard it was a bunch of wire transfers but the tecks can't trace weir its going.

Gordon" These new shipment of weapons and equipment got me on edge, as many as we or Batman find their a dozen more that got under the radar, ever robed store every heist has led to a shipping of guns that the Black mask is providing and dame it we can't seem to find him or know what he looks like yet, I know he isn't bring in big money yet but i don't won't to underestimate him like i did with the Joker, I want to find him and take him down before he starts to get dangers."

Montoya, "Maybe we should start working with Batman again, before he gets more dangers sir."

Bullock " Are you kidding not after what he did with Dent I think we should keep him out, we can find him I know it we just got to nock some heads together to some old fashion police work."

Montoya "Old fashion police work is couldn't, and you seem do not mind knocking heads together as you say why batman does the same thing just a little more threatening."

Gordon "Both of you stop Bullock right we can't ask Batman for help again, we have to do old fashion police but, we also have come on this with new fresh eyes, that's why I paired you guys together now got out and find this Black Mask."

They both saluted and said "Yes sir." and left, Gordon when back to looking out the window back in deep thought. Then office phone started to ring, Gordon let it to voice mail he still some time to think when the beep sounded a voice started to speak " Hello Commissioner Gordon, don't act like you're not their I know you are, you and everyone one in Gotham seems to be asking the same question, who is Black Mask and The One person in Gotham that answer that Riddle for you?"

Gordon picked up the phone and said, "Who is this, how did you get my office number?"

"So glad you picked up Commissioner, I was wandering what type of chess to put at the end of this maze to get this picture mouse to start running, as to who I am my level Gotham with the information I have is going to make will sake the ground of Gotham and every other question that will be who is the man behind the questions that are puzzling me answer will be the Riddler?"

"Ok Riddler you didn't just call me to introduce yourself, tell me who Black Mask is or I'll start thinking the cheese at the end of the maze is rotten."

"I don't simply give the answers to riddles I merely place clues as to how to solve them, but I'll tell you thing I'm then one who been moving Black Mask around and to stop him you have to find me and to find me is to solve my Riddles, now commissioner I have a simple riddle for you 'what do all caged things want?'"

"I not going to play your games Riddler tell me now or have all my men that isn't trying to find Black Mask find you."

"O you will play my games Commissioner, not only can playing unlock the mystery of Black Mask it will give you a map of the diction i am heading, start thinking outside the box Commissioner or you will not be able to escape the terra that is coming to Gotham."

A click sounded on the end of the phone letting Gordon know the Riddler hanged up, then someone yelled out in surprise and he left his office to see what's going on, he saw that every buddy is looking at their computer screen, he when to look closer and saw on every monitor the words 'what do all caged things want?'An officer looked up at Gordon and said "Sir I locked out of my computer and the look of things I'm not the only one, what going on?"

"It looks like we'll be doing of thinking out of the box, or we won't be able to get any work done, we got another player in town men someone put the name Riddler on the bored I want any known alias and associates starting now let's move it men."

Everybody started working and one cop wrote the name Riddler on one picture with a question mark on it and put it on the bored right next to Black Mask and a few sketches of Batman.

Warehouse

A bunch of mob people were sitting around a table, they looked uncomfortable. There were ten of them each had a escort of three men behind them, a black drug dealer by the name Tyler Bramford sitting to his left of a mob in a purple tie named Genis Louie aka Loue the lilac, the on his right was Italian in a yellow tie named Rafael Santini, the one with a Rafael Santini started to talk "I can't believe we agreed to this meeting."

Louie the lilac "It's the least we can do, the guy been providing men and weapons which has been good for bossiness."

Tyler Bramford " Good business we making less than a quarter, and I used to be biggest trade in the east quitter now all can get with these guns is some money in the pocket."

Rafael Santini" It's better than nothing and maybe dealing with him directly might make us more money, just as long as he ant as crazy as that Joker freak."

A gouge door to the warehouse opened and two cars come in and a truck with a tarp, one car was white will the other car was black like the truck and the passenger door open on the white car and out came black mask he was dressed in a white suit and tie with white shoes and he was were his iconic black mask, one thing he wasn't wearing was gloves, two men come out of the truck will four came out of the black car and three were riding with Black mask making a total 10 including Black mask. The gouge door closed and then Black mask started to talk.

"I'm glad you all made it now likes get things started."

He nodded to one of his men and he went to the table and pulled out a chair for Black Mask as walked over followed by three of his men and sat down.

"Now I know you'll wondering why I called this meeting, you see the thing is all got all this shipment of new high quality weapons coming in and I need a lot of places to set up, not only that I need some top of the line equipment to start putting some of these high quality things together, hears a demonstration," me motion two of his men by the truck and they pulled of the tarp and you see some turret guns under them.

Tyler Bramford suit said, "Dame,"

"I need places to start shop i going to need it if I'm going to start I need some jeeps and a chop shop that will put these things to gather."

Louie the lilac. "Dame it you are as crazy as the joker I'm out man."

He got up and started to go with his men when he was shot by Black Mask who pulled out his gun the rest of his men pulled out their guns pointing them at the body guards daring them to shoot first.

"No one's out unless I say they out, now you'll think this is too much but I think it's not enough, not against batman, I think the only way to take bake Gotham is to hit it hard with high quality bullets and muscle."

Tyler Bramford." I see you got the hardware put not enough muscle, no matter how many guy's I heard you bring it not as many as their used to be."

"I worry about that you just do as i say and if i hear anyone one backing out you end up like that guy, so do we have a deal?

Rafael Santini." alright we're in."

Then he motion on of the guys next to the black car, he brought out a computer and set on the table, it had a green question mark on he sit down and Black Mask started to leave. When the guy with the yellow tie " Wait why are leaving this?"

"It's a gift that I leaving don't worry about it and don't touch it stays in this warehouse."

Then he got in his car as the gouge was opening and left.

Wayne co. morning

Bruce and Lucius were walking in the R & D department going past a bunch of shelves with equipment on them.

Lucius" I heard that you wanted better ways to disarm your opponent I was been developing equipment that you might be interested in."

He went over to a draw a pulled it out in it where new baterangs, the where bigger with blue circle in the middle,

"Now this is new throwing stars you like to use i been working on the and I've but it electric circuit I these and in center of it, you see a button your press it then through and whatever it hits will get 3 volts of electricity, the idea is to hit a gun and make however holding it drop it."

Bruce took one out and looked at it "I like it"

Lucius took opened another draw in it was some belts. "This is a new gas bombs you like threw a couple of these and the area will be thick in smoke." then he closed it and opened anther in was two balls attacked to a string, "this is a little low teak then the things I usually make for you but when you swing around and through it at your enemy legs and the will lock and fall over."

Bruce "Thanks Lucius I really think this will give the edge I need."

Lucius," This is not all I got a surprise to show you two new shipments that I brought in."

He walked to a door and inside was a big room, in it was two vehicles, one was new car but slicker and the other was some kind of stealth plane.

Bruce looked at them and said "Looks like you got me new vehicles."

Lucius "l thought you might like them, the car is something Wayne teck got working for the government a vehicles we pitched as some spy care with hidden compartments I took the prototype made some adjustments, made it longer and more hidden areas to rotate whatever we can think of to put off in it I also has a smart computer in its system and ado pilot, I or Alfred can drive the car for you when you're not in it, and the armor and class can take a grounded and still keep going so next time some uses a rocket lunches so prefer you not to wreck this one."

Bruce, "And the plane?"

Lucius "Ah yes this I pulled from overseas just in case you want to fly somewhere again and don't want to go commercial, it was to be used as a stealth plane, it can drop a line and two a tank a couple of feet before got cut off though, I don't think their well be tanks going done the streets of Gotham."

Bruce, "You never know."

Lucius "It has guns and a comportment that drop down spikes on the ground, it can also shout out one rocket, I could add a smart to it too and also make some any adjustments you want ."

Bruce, "I sure we can make some improvements"

Then Bruce phone started to ring he brought it out and saw that it was Alfred and answered it

"Are you calling me to tell me that the scan of the computer is complete?"

Alfred. "Indeed I am sure,"

"Good link it up with the bat computer I'll pull it up what's on it here; let's head to R & D computers station."

Lucius" Right behind you."

They went to the computer room and Bruce linked the computer to this one and pulled up the screen of the laptop that the Riddler left behind, on it was written "if you have me you want to share me, if you share me then I'm gone, what am I?"

Lucius "Is that a riddle, whose computer did you say this was."

Bruce "The Riddler left it for me, it's in is mo. to leaf a riddle on a computer he hacked to show that he was there."

Then he typed on the computer the word 'secret' and the screen changed and it pulled up a map of Gothume with two dots on it.

Lucius, "looks he telling you where to go."

Bruce "more like where to look, one of this location is a warehouse and the other is Gotham police station, Alfred bull any videos on the warehouse and also see if there something going down at Gotham police headquarters."

Alfred was typing on the computer and said, "this some breaking news it seems that the Gotham police headquarters has been hacked hand they are the process of debugging it, a bunch a reporters are their right now, I'll pull up the feed now,"

then screen change to outside the police station were a reporter was standing on the sidewalk, "Hello Gotham if you just tuning in now then you need to know a major hack has happen at Gotham police headquarters, right know tech are scrubbing through the computer looking for viruses after a hacker going by the name Riddler froze their computer and left a mysteries riddle on their screen and after solving it they were able to go on and started to work fast to find it's trace and to make sure there aren't any surprises he left behind."

Bruce "Looks like Gordon is having trouble, I'll would like to help but if I try to link up with their computer I just alert the techs scrubbing the computer I focuses on the warehouse, pull up security feeds that face the it I want to see what's been happening there,"

Alfred pulled a camera that showing the building front entrance.

"Now let's rewind the tape to see if will find anything,"

Bruce typed on the computer and got the feed to go backer wars then he saw two cars and a truck on the feed then stopped it,

"Looks like they leaving lets rewind it to see how else has been there."

He rewound the tape and saw tome other cars going around the building, and typed a few commands toped the fed then zoomed in on one the car's license plate it was blurry until he typed in a few more commands and cleared it up copied it moved out away and did the same thing to the next car until he all their license plate.

Bruce "Now let's bring up the DMV records and see who these cars belong to."

Then he typed in a few commands and pulled up who own the cars ten picture of people where pulled up. the names where, Louis Ferryman, Anthony Brett, Louis Hill, J. Spencer Larson, Vinnie Ricorso, Rafale Santini, Ropert Thourne, Johnny Witts, Tyler Bramford and Genis Louie.

Bruce, "I'll have to lean on a couple of this names see what this meeting was about but first let's try to find out who was in the black and Wight cars, clearly that's the Black Mask gang."

Locius," Not one for subtitle is he?"

Bruce "I thing that's the point here let me show you"

He fast furrowed the tape to when the black cars we're arriving and pulled up their license plate, it came up with no matches"

Locius" Fakes."

Bruce" Yes he knows how to what he doing but let's zoom in I think one of his men is holding something against the window."

He typed in commands and in the Wight car you see in the back a guy holding up a laptop with a question mark on it.

Bruce" Sees that one of black mask is showing me a laptop."

Locius." I presume he put up on the window knowing that you'll see it."

Bruce, "Exactly and it's a safe bet they left it at the warehouse for me to find it, I'll head over their when night comes around."

Locius." It could also be a trap, be careful when you get there."

Bruce," You should be more worried about the man who set up the trap because batman is not that easy to take down."

Police HQ

There were a lot of techs working on the compute at the station as Gordon walked around looking at each computer; he had a file with the Riddlers name on it in his hand when he wasn't looking over the tecks head he was brushing up on the Riddler, when of the teks spook up.

"Sir I got something over here."

Gordon came over to the one that was talking "What is it."

"I found some files that where being messed with and right now there's a big virus that is eating away at the data I started to get rid of it right now but what has me concerned is the files that it's going after."

Gordon "what files is it after that's got you so riled up about?"

"Sir it's the arrest records all of them sir, the virus is going after all resounds on everyone recode."

Gordon "Dame it I want all the techs working on this now we can't let those files be erased, someone got down to evince room check if any funny business is going down, I should of guessed this sooner is this what the Riddler wanted he wants to set all the prisoners that we got looked up free."

we see a police officer that is going down to evidence room and he saw a computer with four dotted lines on it and it is wired to bunch of c4 bombs on the file cabinets one had a timer and had 3 minutes. Then he ran up to the top and said, "Sir their bunch bum sir and it's wired to explode in 3 minutes."

Gordon "I want every boding out right now move it people."

Everyone was moving quickly to get out, Gorden got out the door and yelled, "Everyone back away this place is going to be sit up in flame,"

He griped Bullock and said "You a going to help me make a bunch of phone calls I want to make sir that every other police station is ok, and have them check the evidences room, this is going to be a disaster if we lose all the evidence and their files we are going to have a lot a criminals free rooming the streets thanks to Black Mask pal the Riddler."

Bullock " I'm on it sir." he got out his cellophane and started to make some calls

Gordon reach to get his cellophane when it started ringing he looked at it and the caller ID said Riddler, he answered "You hacked my phone didn't you, erasing cranial recode and blowing up my evidence was enough for you."

Riddler "O Gardon at least I not crazy enough to blow up the hole police quarters the bombs will cause enough damage to the lower part of the building, it was easy to have three men dressed up as tech and sneak in a some c4 and a computer downstairs giving all the commotion if only you figured out what I was doing sooner you might not have to use up all that reassures to find out a what I did and went straight to the source before it become a problem, don't worry I left a present on your desk consider it a consolation prize, it's a file on the Joker we don't want him lose on the city as much as you and I hope you do better next time commissioner." The phone call ended

Night at the Warehouse

Batman stopped with his new car outside the warehouse he got out went up to the side of the building used his grappling gun and got up to window and used a lock pick to open it and swung inside he was on the upper floor in one of their rooms he peaked out the window to see if anybody was their then when he saw no one he went out and looked down from the upper level seeing that I was clear and saw only a table with a computer on it and a couple of chairs, he dropped down and went up to it and opened it on and turned it on and when it started what showed on the screen was another riddle that read "no sooner spoken than broken?'. Batman typed in the words silence on the computer and the screen changed to a man with red hair wearing glasses a green suit and tie.

Riddler. "Congratulation Batman you solved my riddle, funny how people can keep silence when even when their tortured by well-armed men, it makes kind of person would take that all when all he has to do is rival his secret that he has bottled."

Batman " How are you torturing?"

Riddler. "It's not I like doing the torturing, I kind a like to find out the answer to the problem myself it's just Black Mask is so inpatient and he really wants to know what's under your mask, I wonder what you did to bring the loyalty to a man that is willing to spell everything when it came to money to not do it know when people are brutally braking his fingers, know that's a riddle i like to solve myself, know don't spoil the answer batman I'll like to find this out myself, now ask the right question and you might find out where he is."

Batman. "Where is he, tell me where Black mask is holding Coleman Reese?"

Riddler "Ah so you figured out who we have, it's not much of a stretch to but those pieces together after all everyone knows he the one with the biggest secret of us all, you got to move quickly know batman before he brakes the silences he knows or gets broken instead, hurry batman the clock is ticking."

The video fed changed to a map of Gotham with a dot on it showing the location of Coleman Reese. the garage started to open and batman went to the top and before the men came out, he went into the room with the window and looked out he saw some people looking for his outside waiting for him to come out, he jumped through the window and glided out as a bunch of Black Mask spotted him and fired. He flew over to the car when it doors opened and he dropped in as he drove off to the diction the map showed him.

Ropert Thorne's house

In a basement a couple of Black Mask men were working over Reese, one of them had a knife on him, looking at them was Ropert Thorne with a toothpick in his mouth. Thorne toke out his toothpick and said, "How long do think this is going to take, if he doesn't spill who batman is kill him and be done with it, i don't like you having you guys in my house."

The guy with knife looked up and said, "Don't worry Thorne will be done soon if he doesn't spill we will take care of him to show everybody in Gotham not to mess with Black Mask."

Thorne "fine I'll be upstairs I can't stomach any more of this torturing they guy looks halve died."

Another member said "go take a break will see how long he can live with a couple more knocks to the head."

Then he slapped Resse as Thorne went up the satires to get away from his bloody display. He went up to his living room and sat down turned on the TV saw news about a several bombs accrues police station destroyed evidence, he didn't notice a shadow base by and go down to where the basement is at. In the basement a thug was using some smelling salt to wake up Resse, he wasn't waking up, he said, "man we mast of really put him out maybe we should just go ahead and finish him off. Three pellets thrown on the floor, gas started to his form it making it hard to see one of the guns, " Dame it I cant's see, batman must be heir time to slice and dice are hostage, before he could have something was thrown at him and wrapped around his arms and made him drop the knife he had. Batman swooped down and took down the guy to Reese left then he spun kicked the leg of the guy to the right of Reese, two down one to go so he threw a punch and knocked out the gun he tied up earlier. He went to Reese and saw that he was uncrosses but spook to him anyway, "don't worry Reese I get you out town safe and away from Black Mask, somewhere he won't find you."

"Touching and hear I thought your where just a brute."

Batman looked up and saw Throne and spook, "Your where in a meeting with Black Mask earlier today what was it about?"

Throne, " I wouldn't stand around and start asking question, I think you should leave I called the police as soon as I heard them scream batman, do want you to get your hands to full now that soon the streets of Gotham will filled with criminals."

Batman "I well deal with them once the Riddler and Black Mask are behind bars, the rest will fallow."

Throne, "I wouldn't be show sure of yourself batman now be so kind to leave I don't want to hold up the cops up by chasing you I like to clean up my basement of these ruffians who broke in my house."

Batman cut Reese loose picked him up and quickly left the building and put him in the Batmoblie and left.

Morning the Mayer offices

The Mayer was sitting in his chair and Commissioner garden was looking at him he looked and said, "Their nothing you can do, you got to delay the trails give my men more time we can find witness or evidence that we didn't already have."

Mayer. "Sorry if it try to hold up this class action law suit are the DA office well just be sued for mall practice suit, with new records and evidence I don't see how I can keep the confects looked up any longer, given how many records are gone the public won't know who was sentence for a couple a years for petty left or who had a life time as a hit-man for the mob, thanks to the Riddler their now all have a clean slate and there's nothing I can do."

Gordon "Then we at least move joker to a more secure build, we don't want any of his men get any funny ideas about breaking out of jail."

Mayor, "I agree I'll move him to Arkhume his lawyer has been trying to move to psychic care clamming that he needs mental care, I just think more psychopath then crazy but Arkhume is more secure and the prison going to get busy I know a lot of inmates or going out but you bet a million dollars that they're going to be filled reel soon thanks to the Black Mask, a huge crime spree is coming Gordon I can fell coming the streets packed with murders and thieves the people are going to panic, I want triple the patrols and double the cars going down the street I want my town to feel safe, get every off duty cop on duty asp, and check all your new recruits I don't anybody enlisting to be even hinted at being dirty you go that Gorden."

Gorden. "You got it sir; even I have to walk every block of Gotham myself I'll keep this city safe."

Maryo, "You're dismissed and gods have mercy on us all."

The streets of Gotham

A reporter was on the street standing on the street of Gotham in front of a camera with microphone in hand she was to the left two police cars where in front of a house. She looked at the camera and started to speak

"Hello this is Vikey Vale coming to you live on the streets of Gotham, as you know do to evidence being destroyed by a hacker going the name Riddler aka Edword Negmia prisoners have been relish into the public and do to a court order they can't relish the names of all the prisoners of Gotham, because according to the lawyer it would be inhuman treat these free men differently than anybody ells and that they have a right to their privacies, but what they can't stop is public knowledge of certain killers like Viteor Zacher who was once a hit-man for the mop was recently convicted of killing three people before being caught is now free buy as you can see hear have a 24 hour watch out side where their staying letting the people of Gotham know that they are keeping a watch on him and anybody like him, but what about the ones that aren't as will know I have a statement from Commissioner Gorden himself that he doodled the patrols of all offices thanks to the mayor order himself; hears a question I want to ask people of Gotham do you feel safe is this patrols enough and what will Black Mask do with all these criminals lose. "

In an ordinary house a man was sitting at a table with his family eating supper when they noise coming from outside they stopped eating. The women said "Do you think is another protest messing with our house again we told neighbors that you were in for only a coble of years for fraud but it's not enough for them they think that you might be involved with Black Mask and they keep hassling us why won't they stop."

The man "there just scared honey, with all this criminals loss with no history they can't tell who dangers and who isn't, I'll look outside, don't worry I'm not going out I think it's to dangers to go out a night for me night."

"He's right you don't know who can be lurking outside at night these days mam." Said a new person leaning just outside the dinner with two people behind him

The man "who are you people and how did you get my house."

The stranger "it's easy to pick a lock if you know what you're doing, but I don't think that's what you should be worried about I would be worried when your fear stricken neighbors find out that a couple of Black Mask gang members where in your house."

The man "please get out I don't want to be involved you I'll give you anything just pleas leave me and my family go."

The stranger "I sorry to hear that you don't want to be associate with the likes of us, to make us feel better you can just give us 300 a month, think it as a fee for having a fresh start with a spotless recorder it would be easy getting job now."

The man "easy, you think it's easy because I don't have a record, I don't need a record I just have to be lumped in with couple of psycho killers to make it hard for me to get a job."

The stranger "If you don't like your life you could always work for Black Mask, if not we could just tell everybody we came here and had a nice chat."

The man "Ok, ok I'll give you the money just leave."

He man went over to a coffee cup opened it and brought out three hundred and gave it to the Black Mask member.

The stranger "Pleaser doing business with you and don't worry the neighbors didn't see us coming in and they won't see us coming out and if anybody did we will take care of it for you."

Then they left as the man of the house knelt and his wife went up to him and hugged him from behind.

In alleyway a man was standing by himself not doing anything when a stranger came up and asked "hey man do you have some to take the edge off."

"How much money do you have?"

"Enough just so me so we can make a deal already it's been a will since I had anything good, thanks to This Riddler guy I can finally have something decent."

The guy showed him the dope and the addict try to read for it and the guy pulled away from him.

"Not until cough up some cash."

"Yeah, yeah sure, I'm glad you gays are back on the streets, I hear you been coughing up dough to Black Mask since he helped you get out of jail and all."

"Not me, I been moving around making sure his gang doesn't spot me."

"Really you not worried he might wake you or something?"

"Nay I think he got other stuff on his mind instead of petty crooks like me."

"Well you though wrong."

The addicted stooped the dealer with a knife a couple of times and said "No one makes money dealing with out Black Mask say."

The dealer fell over on the ground, "Not that you will make the same mistake again but you well make a good message."

Then the guy pretending to by the addict walked away.

A bar

A couple of police were checking out a crime scene, they were taking pictures and bagging evidence. There were 7 dead body the bar tender, two undercover cops, two bystanders and two members of Black mask. Commissioner Gordon walked in the door fallowed by Bullock and Montoya.

"Can you tell me what happen here?"

Bullock "Well Conmis, a couple of Black Mask members were asking the bartender for protection money when two or men that was planted hear to keep an hear out for word on Black Mask identified themselves and ask them to freeze when one of the them, it think the one in charge, pulled a gun out and fired at the cop on his left the other one fired at the cop to the to the right and they both were hit, but not without getting a few shoots out and hitting the two men the one left over shoot the bartender and said "Next time the cops think they trying to help let them know we killed the man they were trying to protect." Then he scrammed before more cops could arrive at the screen."

Gordon " Black Mask is been busy, he starting to sake a lot of people down, a lot ex-prisoners or coming for protection and the ones that don't are probably too scared to come to us or under Black Mask pay role."

Montoya" That's not all sir, all types of crime has been rising and word on the street is if you don't cut whatever under the table money you're getting to Black Mask you end up dead."

Bullock" It's not all bad sir, I know for a fact that not every conflict is going to Black Mask, some or going to mobsters that did not get in the bandwagon with Mask."

Gordon " That silver lining has its flows bullock, I got a felling a fight is about to happen, a war between the people on Black Mask side and the people who aren't and it's going to be bloody."

Gordon phone started to ring; he looked at and sowed the name was Riddler he answered, "I see you hacked my phone again."

"It easy for someone like me know you'll know every time I call, but I wouldn't try to trace it all you get is all dead ends."

"What do want Riddler, are you going taunt me with a riddle?"

"I do not taunt with my riddles Gordon I merely pave the way to questions we ask or selves and your job to find the dipper meaning behind all that I say I want the people of Gotham to rise the intellect and use their brains instead of flocking like sheep and if they don't they will die just like the people i have with me right know, and to find them you must solve my riddles."

Gordon" You got hostages then, fine ill play your games now tell me you riddle."

Riddler" What do the numbers 11,69 and 8 all have in common?"

Gordon" That's an easy one; they're the same upside down and right side up."

Riddler" Good first one easy its gets harder as you get closer and like the first clue suggest you got to look at all them in the right way for it else you world will turn upside down and now you have to diced if I talking about 11 ave 698 or 869 ill, I tell you between the two I'll go for the latter then the sooner."

Gordon "I just got a call Riddler got some hostage they ate 11 ave 869 we got to move it people, he said time are enemy so we got to hurry."

11 ave 869 

Gordon and his men arrived at the scene after the let some offices sweep the area for traps. In the place was another computer and as soon as they went in the computer turned on.

Riddler "I wouldn't be to courses commissioner time is off the essence and if you don't solve my Riddles people will die."

Gordon " My men or just worried that I might step in a trap now give me your riddle already and don't waste the time you keep going on."

Riddler "Strait to business then here it is "no matter how far you run I will follow, I mimic your every move, only in darkens do you truly lose me, what am I?"

Gordon "A shadow"

Riddler " Good now that the easy part her comes the hard one, where does this shadow lead and what is casting it, is it the building I'm in or is it the other and commissioner you have till 5 to solve it, and if you can't then I hope the special guest that is listening in solves this in your stead."

Bullock "Special guest is he talking about us cominis?"

Montoya" No I think he's talking about batman, he's the only person special enough for someone like the Riddler to send too"

Bullock "It better not if he shows his face we nail him right there on the spot."

Gordon "No if we do see batman let him lead us to Riddler, saving those people comes first batman comes second, you got it."

Bullock" Ok comis whatever you say."

Batman on rough top

Batman was listing in on his head phone and called Alfred.

"Alfred I got a strange single to my head sit, I think Riddler was broadcasting on certain channel, hoping was listing in on his and Gordon talk, find some shoots of and a address 11 ave 968 around 5 and see where it cast its shadow and hurry lives are at stake."

Alfred " On it sir."

Alfred typed on the computer and pulled up the map at the other building and locked at its shadow and say that it lands on a spot on anther smaller building roof right next to it.

"Sir I see what you're looking for the building to the left of it roof is where the shadow ends I think the answer you looking for is there and sir pleas be careful this sounds like one trap."

Batman "I know and hope springing it doesn't get me or the people of Gotham killed."

Building left of 11 ave 968

Batman landed on the building and was looking around and saw a pressure plate likened to a computer. Batman went to the pressure plate and stud on it and when he did it came on and the Riddler showed.

Riddler "So you did receive my broadcast I wonder what kind of resources you use, figure that out and will get me close to knowing who you really are, I already got you approximately weigh."

Batman "Enough with the games tell me your riddle."

The Riddler "I cover what's real, hide what is true,, but sometimes bring courage in you , what am I?"

Batman " Makeup"

Riddler " Good now just like Gordon here comes the hard part, of all the riddles that I have meant for just you what am trying to show you, what am I hiding behind all the questions I ask and figure the meaning of them you might just figure out what I know, now batman tell me what lies behind my riddles."

Batman" secrets: hind truths, you know that i didn't kill those people don't you"

Riddler" Ding ding Batman know I can't exactly prove it but off three people that know the truth this person will spill the beans, I mean once a traitor always a traitor, epically if you know their weakness."

Batman " Remerses, you have her and her mother don't you where are they?"

Riddler " anther good answer now comes the hard part I need Gordon alone at the location that I'm going to give you make you can come with if you want put I want some alone time with the dear commissioner you'll bring him or the two women will go boom."

The feed changed to a map and a dot showing where batman to go is on it. He called Alfred

Batman "Alfred I need to get Gordon alone patch me throw to Gordon phone it's time we started working together again or a secret is out send a message that I need him alone or Remerse and his mother not to mention the truth of dent will come out."

Alfred " I'm on it sir."

11 ave 869

Gordon was looking around trying to find any clues to the whereabouts of the hostess Riddler has when he got a message on his phone " Riddler has Remeris he knows are secret, find a way to be alone." Gordon closed the phone and looked around he spotted Bulick and when up to him and said "Bulick this may sound crazy but i think i got a lead on Riddler but I have to be alone I think this hole set up is to get me and it's easier to get to me when I not surrounded by my men, I know this is asking you a lot but can you help me get away be myself."

Bullock "Ever since we started this I smelled something fishy, so Riddler wants you alone and the best way to get to the hostages is to go yourself, I don't like this idea one bit but we got to do it's are civic duty."

Bullock went over to a the computer stud in the way of the screen so no one else can see it and said out load "Hey come look at this I think I found the right answer."

The people of the room came to see what he had and will they were distracted Gordon slipped out the door and walked briskly outside and didn't even stop for the offices outside and got in his car and drove off really quickly. One of the officers went inside and said "does anyone know where the commissioner is going so quickly without any back up.'

Montoya looked and Bullock and said "You helped the commissioner go on his own didn't you"

Bullock "If the conmis thinks he has to go it alone, then it I back him up."

Montoya "What if he gets in trouble hell need back up."

Bullock "I think he can handle himself"

Montoya "You better hope so for all are sakes."

Near a bridge 

Gordon was by himself waiting for batman when he heard a voice speak.

"I glade you found a way to be by yourself."

Then batman started walking up to Gordon.

Gordon "You better have some answers quick where running out of time."

Batman "Riddler wants us at 22 2 street, I need you to go in first talk to Riddler get his guard down and I'll come in and take him down, once its down all answer any question you got."

Gordon "This better go well."

22 2 street

Gordon parked outside and got out of his car and opened the door to the building and went inside. Riddler was sitting in the middle of the room along with 20 black mask men, he motioned them and they started to set some tall looking equipment and then turned it on it made some kind of light grid.

Riddler " Why don't you step through the grid commissioner, don't worry nothing will happen I just want to see if this thing is working."

Gordon walked the grid and the computer next to the Riddler showed the numbers 5'9" appeared on it.  
Riddler "5'9" your pretty tall commissioner now shall we play a game, there is a bomb in hear and to hostess sound familiar, at least they're on the same place and I'm putting myself at risk but I can easily get out of here, you and the people I have will have little more trouble."

Gorden" I think it will get easier when batman shows up."

Riddler "So you admitting that you're still working with him."

Gordon "Cut the games Riddler, batman let me know what's going on tell me where the hostage and the bomb are right now."

Riddler "Strait to the point, so am I telling or am I telling batman so he go get it will you distract me, I won't say a thing until he walks through this grid, well did you hear me batman we're waiting."

Batman opened the door and walked in and went through the grid, Riddler looked at his computer and it read 6'.

Batman "Ok I'm here now telling me where they are."

Riddler "Only one of hostage is here, Gordon has to come with me to get the other."

Batman "Gordon isn't going anywhere Riddler?"

Riddler " Sorry Batman but you can't save the hostage in time and stop me from taking Gordon, besides I won't release Remeries without Gordon to take her place"

Gordon "I'll be fine save Remeries mother, then wherever Riddler takes me you find me and get me out ok."

Batman "Alright where is she?"

Riddler "She in the basement next to the bomb I would hurry if I were you."

Batman ran to the door leading to the basement and went down there and he spotted a bomb and next to it was an old lady tied up. He quickly untied her and groped her and went up the stairs with her and when he got up there were 10 members of the black mask gang.

Batman "Are you crazy this place is going to explode.

One the gang members said, "We were on death row before we got out we aren't afraid to die and black mask promised a large sum of money to are family if stayed behind to slow you down."

The bulled out their guns and started shouting and batman grabbed Remeris mother and went down the Basement. He went to the bomb to see if he can defuse it and make sure he gets out safely. batman opened up the bomb and heard that the rest of the gang was coming down stairs he said" Hide will I finish them off."

Remirs mother when over to a closet door and went in as three of the black mask gang headed down stairs. the pointed their guns at batman, batman moved will they were shouting got out his new batrangs pressed the button and threw them at the guns and got them to drop it and he went to the closet one and kicked him the leg and flipped him over and broke his arm the other two gang members came after him and one punched at him and he blocked it while other one came around and aimed at his head, batman ducked kicked the guys leg and hit him with an elbow at his jaw and turned a backwards round house and kicked the other in the head, after they went down he went over to the bomb and opened a hatch on it where them 1295 and over it written was "Which of these numbers seem odd to you?" he hit the number 2 and the bomb stopped. A black mask member pecked out the door and said "He got the guys, and I think he stopped the dump, lets cover the door so he no way out."

With the door Gordon like that batman had to figure a way out of the basement without getting himself and Remires killed.

He called Lucius fox "Lucius its time to test out my new car smart computer with your piloting skills."

Lucus" what exactly do you need me to do?"

Batman "Shoot the door with a rocket and turn on the high beams and come inside the building."

Lucius "I'm on it."

Lucius typed on the computer and got out a control stick and drove the car to the entrance and shot out a rocket and then turned on the high beams. Batman burst through the door with Mrs. Remourse and got in the car will the black mask gang was still distracted switched the mode to manual pilot and drove as the black mask members started to shoot at his car.

-Night central square-

Some 6 black trucks 4 with machine guns and two with spot lights drove the crowd of people followed by a weigh car as they came people were being pushed by black mask members, will this was happening four black mask members on different set up on four different rough tops turned on their lasers and started to sweep the perimeter. The four trucks stopped the form a square one at each corner and the white car stopped in the middle with the other two at its side. Black mask came out of the white car and two off his members came out and went to the passengers set and dragged out Gordon, the escorted him as black mask strode closer to the center and then the spot lights turned on and moved to where he's standing soon the square was only filled black mask members forming a circle around Black Mask as the police showed up, the black mask gang shot their turrets at them and the some police cars blow up, the cars behind them stopped further away to avoided getting shoot at. A member of black mask handed a megaphone to Black Mask and he started to talk,

Black Mask " Hello Gotham I like to introduce myself I'm black mask, and with me is your dear commissioner Gordon we both like to share something with you, you see your trustworthy commissioner has been keeping a secret from the people of Gotham you see batman did not kill officer Wuertz or Moaronie and his driver it was done by district attorney Harvey Dent and if you're thinking I lying I got a confession out of him and officer Remiers on tape and if that is not enough to convince you we tapes confirming Dents locations that commissioner has pulled, I will release these evidence to the press, know commissioner do you have to say anything to the people of Gotham."

He moved the megaphone to Gordon.

Gordon "What I did was the betterment of my comity Joker took everything from dent and drove him to extreme and I was going to let that clown win so I lie but it wasn't my idea it was batman he was willing to bear the burden of what dent don and so am I."

Black Mask " Touching, but time to meet your maker, after I'm done with you then batman is next then anybody who doesn't join me then Gotham will be mine."

Then he was about to shoot when a batrang hit his hand, he dropped it then he looked around and said "the bat his hear find him."

His men with spot lights when they both where broken by batrang as the snipers where swiping around when was taken down then anther then a as they were looking around a Black mask member went up with gun pointed a Gordon "Maybe if I take you out the bat will stop"

then a car engine was heard as a shoot was fired a gas can came and smoke started to surrounding the area and Gordon was grabbed by Black Mask and put him in a his car and he yelled out " let's move men"

He and his men drove off and was followed by his men and got out of the area soon followed by the batmoblie soon after. the trucks with the turrets shout at the batmobile it was unfazed by all the bullets and then the batnoblie shot at the car tires and it was started to shrive and stopped and he kept Black Mask stopped and Back Mask came out followed by his two men with guns and he pulled out Goredon hilled the gun two his head with arm wrapped around him and he said "get out of the car batman and if see you can do anything fancy I'll blow his brains out."

Batman got out his car and he stood out in the open and the gang members shoot at him and the car moved in the way and Gordon stopped Black mask foot and moved his head to hit Black Mask face and griped the gun and wrestled it away and from him as he was doing this batman jumped over his car and through two electric batarang and they hit the guns and the dropped them he went to the gang to his left and did a sweep kick at his leg and did a elbow struck to his head and the other ran at him but before he got to him batman and throw a sweep and wrapped around his leg and he fell. Batman went over to Gordon who had a gun at Black Mask.

Batman "it's over Black Mask"

Black Mask "I don't think show."

Black Mask reached up and took off his mask and it was Louis Feryman .

Louis Feryman " the real Black Mask got me to stand in for me, you know I starting think he got you and he got the right picture nobody knows how you are and the same can be said for him I might start where a mask myself."

Gordon "You want be, we got you red handed you're going straight to jail."

Louis Feryman "Really I think I get off I just have to say Black Mask forced me to do this, which he did I got it on video you can have my phone Batman I think they're a suppress in it for you, as for you Gordon I don't need to kill you I already ruined your name heads are going to roll and with the truth and soon you'll won't be commissioner anymore."

Batman griped the phone and said" If you're holding anything out on me then I coming for you."

Then he looked at Gordon and said "Well you be ok?"

Gordon "I'll take any concerns, hopefully the mare will met stay on till this crises is settled down you heard Louis Black mask well go after people in his why and that includes mob members in his way and I want to be there to but the fires that is going to spread over Gotham."

Mayor office

Gordon and the Mayor where sitting in his office Mayor "This is bad Gordon people are calling for your head, If you don't got the trust of the city then know one will be able to trust the police or the office and That's when Black Mask Wins"

Gordon "Please let me stay on long enough for damage control of this mob war that's about to start."

Mayor "Sorry Gordon I have to relieve of duty, you'll have desk duty and help out the new commissioner as much as you can but I have to take your gun and have sit behind the desk."

Gordon put down his gun and said " Can I ask who you're putting ."

Mayor " Michael Akins he a good man, how I have to make a press conference latter today naming the temporary commissar and your desk today, I Hope you can keep a level head and help behind the desk and if I hear any word that you're working on the case outside that desk you badge is mine got it."

Gordon "Yes sir."

Press conference

Mayor "I know your all upset about what we heard from Black Mask and until we confirm the evidence he sent us James Gordon will be on modified assailment until and he will be accounted for the crimes of falsify evidence if he is proven guilty, for now I like to announce that Michael Akins be appointed commissar, any questions, yes you?'

Vicky Vale "With this accusation agents Harvey Dent, is Batman public enemy and if not will the police work with him again."

Mayor "We said before that are officers ar not working for Batman and we plan to take on sit any other question

Reporter "Yes how going to deal with Black mask police declare war on anybody who stands in his way, will are citations be safe."

Mayor " I declaring martial law any citizen that doesn't feel safe should leave Gotham now it's going into lock down and this will be a strict count of who comes in and out of Gotham to make sure no new criminal enter are fair city."

Vicky Vale "What are plans to apprehend Black Mask."

Mayor " We have leads on who he is all I can do is protect my people from him and make sure he doesn't grow more powerful then he already is, no more quotations thank you"

Then the Mayor left with some reporters still asking questions.

Batcave

Batman brought the phone to his computer looking over it, he was able to unlock it with the key code divided" and was looking at the clue was given, it was a mop sowing a location and on it was a dot showing a location and written on it is "You'll find out Black Mask identity hear."

He was pondering over it Alfred saw this and said "what's troubling you sir."

Batman "It's riddle he's over me up who Black Mask put it's too soon they got Gordon off and they're about to make a power play with the any Mob heads who don't want to play their game."

Alfred "Other trap then, you escaped them before what's troubling you about this one?"

Batman " Every time I get close to him he sets up things to figure out who i am and this latest trap I believe is a move for more bower once people know black mask is he loses control, I think Riddler done playing second fiddle and once I go there and find out Black Mask he must have something there to put The finale piece to a puzzle that he working on, I don't know what he going to do with it, from the profile the FBI has he doesn't like sharing secrets and he uses what he knows to get a winning edge and that edge is going after Bruce Wayen when he's not batman."

Alfred "perhaps you can us that to get to him sure, you might hid something on yourself and escape from him when you Bruce Wayen."

Batman "he might be counting on that, I'll inform Lucius about this maybe we can think of something, in the meantime it looks like I going to walk into something dangers."

A warehouse on dock B22

Batman drove up do the dock and got out and when into door and saw a question mark around the door was written in green "the only way those is the front and never the back, or you might lose an arm or a leg."

Batman opens the door and walked in and what he saw was a computer and next to it was an eye scanner, a palm reader and a tope, what was written there was 'which will you give up and eye you fingers or your blood?"

Batman took off his glove and put his hand on the scanner then the computer came up and on it was the Riddler, he said " So you chose to give up your finger prints, I was going to put up a voice recognizer microphone but I already have it recorded now that I basically got two out of the four that I need I close to figuring out who you are just have to gather all the possibilities and see what happens, but until then hear what I promise Black Mask is Roman Soini's owner of Janus Cosmetics all the proof you need is in this computer, till next time Batman or should say to the man behind the mask."

Batman called up Alfred and said "I got who black mask is i sending the info to the police right know."

Alfred. "So quick sir I thought you would be held up with something."

Batman " Riddler just wanted the final piece of the puzzle he has something big in store for me and I think he wants to hold nothing back when he does, as for Black Mask knowing how he is not to make him go away his identity is a well-known business man that owns a cosmetic company his lawyers will convince people that anyone can black mask and nay thing pointing to him is just planted evidence."

Alfred "I figured it want be that easy."

Batman "I'll have to wait for Riddler to make his move as for Black Mask hill want Riddle blood and the power struggle in Gotham is going to get messy.

Outside Janus Cosmetics

reporters where outside and waiting on a price conference that was set up by Roman Sionis he came out of the building and stood in front of a stand with mikes on it and he said "I called this press conference today to stomp to these accusations that i am Black Mask, the Evidence that was presented to the police is from unreliable source a hacker going by the name Riddler who skills could make me guilty, which is no doubt in my mind is to point the police in the wrong direction so the real black mask can go on behind the scenes, now i know i look kite guilty my business was failing and now it's doing well but that's not because I have turned to crime it's just some off market works off buying and selling stooks, I want be taking questions now if you well excuse me I got a business to run."

Roman stopped talking and walked into his building will reporters contained to talk. As Roman walked into his office then he pressed his intercom and said "you can come in now."

A bunch of men came in and Roman looked at them and said "ok now that ugly business with the police and press I need to make a few statement, first I want Riddler found and dead I didn't turn to crime to be shown up by some egg head I going to own this I need to so force to the other mob's that I still packing a punch and since the cops and the press are keeping an eye and I need someone to run the show will I'm occupied so I letting Louis take the lead, now how many of my men as gone over to Riddler."

A guy wearing grey tie "Not many apparently Riddler does not need many men for what he's planning."

Roman " He people doesn't need people for his grand death trap he got plan to kill batman, that egotistical two timing basted, I hope he falls on his ass."

Falcone estate

Carla Viti was sitting at a head of the table around her was sitting Pino Maroni, Umberto Maroni, Tony Zucco, Sofia Falcone, Mario Falcone, Lew maxio and Tobias Whale.

Carla Viti started talking "now that we are here I gathered us to put a stop to Black Mask now that we now he is, I thought he would lay low, but my dear son Johnny Viti was killed by his right and Louis who started to call himself Bone already and even painted his mask, I tell you the when the freaks start taking us out we some people turn into freaks to be more powerful, will I say no to them my father trusted scarecrow and he ended up in the loony bin and Sal Marion ended up dead."

She mashed her fist on the table looking around at everyone then contained talking " We got to put a end to it now I want Roman Sionis died."

Mario Falcone "I hear you but since it's been out that Sionis is Black mask he goes only to his office and house and each plaice is looked up tight."

Carla "Then we hit him when he is on the move

Tobias "Tried that he has decoy like did with Black Mask, though we did kill the guy trying to send a message that anybody takes his place gets killed."

Carla "Good, then let's move on his men start with Boon since he on the attack, kill him before he gets us any questions."

Tonny "Yeah, what do we do for protection case se don't off Boon, some of us don't have the top of the line secretary, can I borrow one off your safe house I don't fancy myself getting killed anytime soon."

Carla "fine, anyone else have any problems."

Tobias "I have more a suggestion out the bat to take down Black Mask, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Carla "I said no freaks you got that not even ones that are on the right side of the trials."

Tobias "Ok then who going to led the strike on Bone I'm not sacrificing any of my men on him, from what I heard he's armed to the teeth."

Carla "No problem I got Vctor Zsasz on it."

Tobias "I thought he would roll with Black Mask since he out thanks to him and this Riddler guy."

Carla "He said he rather stick with people he can trust and he always worked for the mob and with a couple of men and his skill i know he can do it."

Tobias. "Alright then let's hope he gets the job done."

warehouse

Zsasc had a knife up against a man behind where 6 men, you also see somebody laying down next to some box broken open with guns in them.

Zsasc "Will will my little pig looks like you're the last one and i think i going to take my time with you, unless you have any idea on how we can get to Black Mask I'm afraid you'll be another sheep to the slaughter and when I done I'll have to make a new mark on my body just for you."

One of his men said "Hey Zsasc I thought your where making up that stuff up but this is the thridd warhorse you've done this now I'm not so sure."

Zsasc " That lawyer thought I was making it up too she thought i wanted to go back to Arkhume but I wasn't I guess Dr. Crane was right deep down I was a phyco and it just need a little push and since the break out of Arkhum this is the new me and the new me wants to make this piggy sequel."

The man who had the knife on him "no please don't."

Before he could cut into him the lights turned off Zsasc looked around and said "looks batman is hear turn on your flashlights on your gun and find him I want to cut him open."

The Marino gang spread out with their guns in hand when one of them had some rope wrapped around his leg and was pulled away they turned to look but didn't see anything, after that a rope when a guys arms and made him drop his gun then three batrags flew and hit the other men guns and zapped them to drop it the last one with gun in hand looked around franticly when batman came out of nowhere and groped his guns and hit him in the head with it then he turned kicked the guy next to him and took him down one member tried to punch batman but he was blocked as batman though him over his shoulder he turned the reaming two men, one them helped the guy get untangled and the both turned to batman and started to go after him, batman punched one in the face and did a spin kick to the other now there was Zsasc. Zsasc was standing with the knife on the hostage neck and said "will looks like we got a stand of and I don't think this guy will be like Gordon and take me down he hasn't got a spine more of a worker then a mob man that's why I left him for last, isn't that right little piggy."

The hostage "He right I on a secretly guy I'm legally paid to watch this place, the boss needed a least one guy who isn't a criminal to make this place to look official."

Batman "It's over zsasc the police will be here any minute put the knives down and maybe you won't get shoot at."

Zsasc " I'll kill him as soon as they get here unless you level now."

Batman "what's to stop you from killing him anyway I seen your handy work at the other warehouses."

Zsasc "You're right I can't help cutting into these little piggy."

Zsasc stock the Knife in the guys through and killed him then started to run off but was stopped by batman shout grapple gun set his leg then pulled and he feel, then Batman stood on his Zsasc back and said "scum like you should stay in jail if i catch you again I'll break a leg."

Zsasc looked at him and said "you promise." then laughed as batman punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Falcone estate

Carla Vita was sitting at her desk when Tobias Whale walked in and through a newspaper on the table, on it show the Zsasc was taken into custody, it also had details on the savage murders.

Tobias "looks like your man Zsasc and it turns out he was freak too, and the papers don't say it but he was taken down by the bat."

Carla "how was I supposed to know he went psycho, besides he took out some men and weapons I call that a win."

Tobais "who cares about that, whatever we do has to be quick we have to cripple Black Mask and that means taking down Bone, Roman Sionis may have covered his traces will but not Louis Ferryman i got a plan to take him arrested and once I give the cops what I Have on him hell go underground that's we get Batman to go in after him."

Carla "I told you no freaks."

Tobais "You way isn't working, even with the police on Louis case we won't be able to get him, it's time for you to move over."

Tobais snapped his finger and some men came in with guns pointed at her.

Carla "a power move, the Marion's and Falcon's won't like you move in on are spot."

Tobais "already handled, It seems that Alberto Falcon always wanted to be the head, so he took care of his family he also got Pino and Umberto, I even got Ropert Thorne to switch side, how's that for a power play, take some where nice boy's I believe she needs a faction 10 feet undergrad if you know what I mean"

They took Carla away as Tobias looked her way he waved then took out his phone and made a call.

Tobais "you got what i wanted set up "There was a pause then "good, then I guess it time I set up my meeting with Batman."

Falcone estate rough

A bat signal was on the rough and in the sky you can see the signal showing. Tobias whale was standing their waiting when batman came out of nowhere and said "Funny I never thought that the mob would use this to call me."

Tobias "like it I got it set up for you, this is the best way to contact you right well I have some good news for you."

Batman "alright tell me and it better not be a waste of my time."

Tobias "You'll have plenty of time when this mob war is over, I turned Thorn to my side and I got some prof that Louis is bone funny thing is I know as soon I present it he'll go into hiding and still work the Black Mask gang wherever he and armed to the teeth, it's up to you to find him and take him down."

Batman." Why should I trust you"

Tobias "You shouldn't just know that I'll call a ceasefire and let black mask have what's left over"

He looked and saw batman was gone " I hope you find him, with Lewis looked up Black Mask will have to settle."

Batcave

Batman was at his computer typing away trying to find leads to wearer Bone might be. Alfred came into the room with some tea and put it on the table.

Alfred "So who sent out the bat simple, are you on good terms with the police again."

Batman "It wasn't them it was Tobias he wanted to make a deal, he won't go after Black Mask as long as I take in Bone."

Alfred "Sound pretty good deal, do you think he'll go bake on his word you seem a little discouraged."

Batman " It's not him that I'm worried about its Boon and the Riddler, Boon I hiding and I don't know what his next move will be but he sure to get more blood on his hands, and as for the Riddler I don't know when he's going to strike and he gets in the way and hold me up when Boon strikes Black Mask and his gang may cover more ground."'

Alfred "To bad you can't get any help from the police, to bad Gordon is on suspension you could us all the man power you can get."

Batman " But I don't, I think I taking a gamble, go out as Bruce Wayne, throw a charity for the police so that they have enough money to stop the bomb, ill insist that garden be third and the mayo."

Alfread. "So bait to lure someone in, Riddler."

Batman "Hopefully, Riddler likes to know everything he'll know where Bone is."

Alfred "Two birds one stone, be careful sir."

Batman "Aren't I always."

Wayne Manor

A lot of people at Wayne manor for the charity that Bruce Wayne was throwing, people like Simon Stagg with his body guard Rex Mason, Michale Holt, Dr. Thomas Elit, the Crowne and Dumas the top richest people in Gotham usually don't get together unless it's an event like this. Dr. Thomas Elit when over to Bruce and started talking.

Thomas "Bruce it's been awhile good to see you old friend."

Bruce "Thomas, sorry I've been busy ever since I came back to Gotham getting my company back and after Rachel died."

Thomas "I know it's been hard on you, when you left my parents died also I also died I even went on a sapaictial, and know are Gotham needs us, so the police got my support."

Bruce "Thanks Thomas, with your help and these people I'm sure we can make Gotham safer."

Thomas "Safer know, that for your speech Bruce, people well eat it up."

Bruce nodded his head then walked over to a waitress and picked up a glass and started to tap it to get everyone attention.

Bruce " Hello everyone I glade you could all make it, as you know there's a mob war going on and the streets of Gotham have not been safe, even I have hardly left my secure mansion to go out unless it was to my office, we need to make Gotham safer for us to walk the streets again that's why I organized this charity for the police of Gotham and invited not only the mayor but Gordon who as you know falsified a few things to keep what happen with a dent a secret, now it has not exactly been proven yet and he is on suspension but I think what he did to make sure Gotham was safe is commendable, I know what Harvey been accused off, I knew him only from my old friend Rachel but the times I meet him he was a good man, I Think what the joker did to him and Rachel drove him over the edge, I Don't want his legacy to be spoiled by a deranged clown or a moment of weakens, I know Gordon might be commissioner again after this but I believe he should stay on the force, his heart was in the right place I knew him since was I was kid he was the first officer on the case I will never forget the kindness he showed me, to Gordon let there be more people like him."

The people gathered in the room started clapping, Bruce bowed, he started walking when Gorden walked up to him and said "thanks for the sentiment but i don't think the common people well like what you said as much as your rich friend."

Bruce "I just wanted it out there that I still think you should be part of the force, even if is a beat cop you did great work, your only mistake is that you care to much for this city enough to work with a vigilante and lie."

Gordon "thanks I just didn't want joker to win, this city needed hope."

Bruce "it will again, with the right people."

Outside Wayne manor

There was a police barricade with office making sure no unexpected guess show up. A green car started to drive up, two officers walked up to check who was inside the car. When they got to the drive side no one was inside just a computer on a dash board, it had some writing on it, "I move put stay in one place and when I stop so do you, what am I?"

The first officer took out his walkie-talkie and said " All units' their appears to be a car with no passenger and a computer with a Riddle on it, its advice to step back and until teck support comes ..."'

Before he finished his sentence the car exploded, it knocked back the two officer's next to it, then a bunch of cars show up, out them came men with green mask with guns. The men started to fire the guns at the police, since the shock of the explosion they had the element of surprise and took them out easily. After a bit they went to the door and burst it open, their where office that where inside the party had guns trained at the door ready to defend the people. it was a standoff, Then Riddler came in the door with some device with a Green question mark on it. Michael Akins went up front and said " What do you want Riddler."

Riddler "Ah Acting commissioner Akins a see you taking you new position of power quit well, you got some big shoes to fill, I see Gorden here too, I came for him and a few off Gotham citizens with me, Thomas Elit, Michale Holt, Rex Mason and course Bruce Wayne."

Akins "And what makes you thinks we'll let you take them."

Riddler " Why the very lives in this room, you see this thing that a brought will be the death of the people in this house unless you solve its puzzle, nothing will happen to them unless you give me the five people I mentioned"

Akins "Were not playing your sick games Riddler, all I have to do is wait to squid gets hear, then you through."

Riddler "The only thing they will see is the dead bodies as from the poison they breathed in."

Then he nodded his head on his mean took out gas mask and put them on.

Riddler "As you can see we are going to walk away one way anther, it all dependss on the bodies we leave behind."

Bruce "Looks like we don't much of a choice I'll come along quietly"

Thomus "Me too"

Holt "Are you too crazy that man is crazy."

Gordon "Face it son we have to or we die anyway."

Holt "Fine I'll go."

Riddler "excellent follow me gentlemen."

They started walking outside to the cars when Akins said "You not getting away with this, I'm taking you in"

Riddler "Sorry my friend but you not up to my standards my opponent is Batman and you not in my guest list for the event."

Got in van that pulled up and the five men including some of Riddler's men. as they left the police went to the device that Riddler left, it was counting down to zero it had 3 minutes to go, it had a keyboard and the words "have not give not" written above it.

One cop looked at the other and said "What kind of riddle is that."

The clock on the thing started to count down faster. The cops started to clear the place when it hit zero and nothing happened. They went over to it and the cops looked at Akins and one of them said "sir it's a fake."

Akins "Of course that's what the riddle meant he didn't want me show he gave me nothing that bastard showing off."

Riddler's hide out

You see four men wherein sakes over their head tied up to chairs in a room. It was Bruce Wayne, Dr. Thomus, Michale Holt and Rex Mason and they were alone in a room with one door and a monitor. A guy came in and removed their sakes and turned on the monitor on and left. Riddler face popped up on the screen, he began to talk

Riddler "Well hello there my captive your on the first floor in my maze of traps for batman, their other people in this building including Gordon on the top floor of this 4 stories tall building, are hostage in a game I sit up , the reason why i picked you four and put is that you are properly connected to batman in some way or is properly batman, I not telling how just waiting tell your rescued or rescue yourself untill then goodbye."

Holt "So he thinks where connected to batman, that man is crazy."

Thomas "We three of us are very rich so we could get the things batman have but i don't know way the body guard is hear."

Mason "Well I us to work for the military so that might be the reason I might be here."

Bruce "Doesn't mater what we think it's what the Riddler thinks and if batman doesn't come I think we will be a pickle."

Thomas "What makes you think he won't so up?"

Bruce " I don't know depends on if Riddler leaves a clue or something like he's been doing or thinks that since we might be connected to batman we might be able to contact him somehow."

Mason "That's a good point if he believes that we know batman somehow then one of us might have a device to contact him or a tracking bug to show the way and if we don't were domed."

Bruce "That's why I think we should try to get out ourselves"

Holt "Are you mad, there and armed guard outside the door and who knows what else."

Bruce "It's better than just sitting here, beside Rex hear used to be in the military he might be able to get us out, well Rex up to the job."

Rex Mason " I'll see what i can do, Thomas your closest to me let's try to scoot together and untie these ropes."

Mason and Thomas scooted closer; they started to work on each other's ropes with their hands. Mason started to get loose; as soon as he got free he started to untie everybody else. Bruce cheeked his pocket and found his phone and tried to use it the signal was blocked.

Bruce "so much for calling the police, there must be a signal jammer in hear let's try to get near the exit we might be able to call someone closer to the outside."

After he spoke he nodded to mason who went to the door and showed his fingers holding up three then two then one then open the door and surprised the gourde by grapping his gun then knocking him out. they started to got the hall way when they saw an opening, a couple of men where near a door, they were spotted, Riddler's men were about to fire on them when the batmobile bust through the wall and shout out some smoke bombs that started to spread the area with its contains. Rex spotted the opening and said "Quick will their distracted let's get through that opening."

They ran as soon as they got out Bruce checked his phone; there was a signal this time.

Bruce "I got a signal, I'm calling the police then I'm calling my butler I'm getting as far as i can get from her."

Holt "I'm with you on that i want to be far as i can from that lunatic"

Mason "You two can do I'll stay hear out of sight, help the police if with until they will want to know what's going on."

Thomas "Me too, some got look out for you, even if you're a trained for this."

Bruce " Are you sure Thomas those men might come out and i don't want you getting hurt."

Thomus "I'll be fine, I done some filed work in my travels as a war doctor."

Bruce "Be careful."

They moved to an alleyway out of site of building, two cars came up one was driven by Alfred on the other by one of Holt workers; they got in and drove off. In Bruce car Alfred pulled into an alleyway Alfred popped the trunk and in it was the batsuit he quickly put it on and said " go to the around to the other side of the building I don't want mason or Thomus to spot me in Bruce Wayne car."

Alfred "I don't know maybe if you tell them Batman stole."

Batman "Funny then I might as will tell them I through you and Bruce with both arms, see if they believe that."

Alfred "Very well then let's move get to the other side of the building then."

Batman "I'm glad Lucius was able to find me, there is a signal jammer in that building sot the tracker chip must have been of much us."

Alfred "Lucius was quite clever he looked at the building around the area that we lost the signal, he found a building that was once a computer company called edify."

Batman "Makes since, edify to improve knowledge that is what Riddler is all about."

They reached the other side of the building and batman got out then went to the first floor window and broke it then went through it. he ran into the room were the batmobile crashed through and went up to one of Riddler's men and took him by surprise and knocked him out he looked at the rest of Riddlers men that just noticed him they started to point the guns at him he moved as the batmoblie turn to get in the way he went upstairs and hade his car blocking the other thugs from getting up. When batman got up the stairs there was arrows drown on the floor pointed left and right he looked around and found the stairs to the third floor had a door blocking it with two key holds then he went back and flowed the left arrow.

it lead to a door that had the words "drowning in lies." he opened it and went in. the room he saw had a chamber in it and one person was in it was officer Remerse, she been missing for day's batman guessed that the Riddler had her, know hear she is in some kind of death trap he say a computer next to it so he walked up to it, it turned on the Riddler face popped up on it and he said "Hello batman I see you came across the lies, the one who is a traitor, can you find the truth to stop the lies that she keeps from drowning her, or will she die, be quick to find the what you seek for she has little time before the les kill her."

Then you hear a rush of water as it started to fill the tank that Remers is in. Batman started to look around the room floor something to stop the water he spotted small figures of statues, one was blind justice, their other three were aphdide, Veritas and Moirai. he picked up vertas and examined her knowing that she is goods of truth, he did not see anything on her so he smashed it open inside was a flash drive, he went over to the computer and plunged it in, what popped was another riddler "On the first day of school year there was a murder, a gym teacher a math teacher a janitor and the principle are suspect, the janitor said he was cleaning a spill at the time, the math teacher said he was abdicating a midterm text the gym teacher said she was shouting basket ball, and the principal in his office, who is lying."

batman read it and put in the math teacher, the water stopped around Remers neck then it started to drain then a hatch opened bellow the computer and in it was a key Batman grasped it, Riddler bobbed up on the screen again and said "Congrats you find Veritas the god of truth to reveal the lies too bad you can't get Remers out she has to remain in their unable to get people to hear her on to the next hostage then." he face left the screen again and batman left the room to but the key in the door left it and started to follow the other arrow. He got to the door and went into the room in it was Louis Ferryman strapped to a chair with guns pointed at him. a speaker turned on, Riddler voice came from it " hello Batman out see I have captured Bone it was easy i had some of my men work right under his nose and he is about to go under fire do to his little arm race, you have three minutes to save him step lightly now one wrong move and he'll be riddled to death."

Batman look around that the and saw tiles had images on it he say that one was the chine's symbol for water and above to the left is a triangle pointed down and above to the right was written h2o, he know what to do step on the right tiles to get to Lewis. He stepped carefully sometimes he needed to jump until he got to Lewis he grasped the chair got out his grapple gun strapped it on him used it to hoist him up and out of the line of fire ,tied of the rope and but the grapple gun back, the room there he grappled away before the guns went off . Another hatch open and inside the second key, Riddler voice came booming through "congrats you saved the arms form the very fire he created with what it's opposite water, but will be able to succeed in my last challenge Batman."

Batman got out of the room and put the key in the look and turned booth then went up the stairs, the door closed and looked behind him. He got up to the third floor it was open up door he couldn't see anything.

Riddler "well batman time for you last challenge to see what type of person you really are, time to bring light into the shadow of the dark, to revall what is hidden from gothom or more importantly you."

the lights turned on and you can see gorden in one chair wtih a boom on the bottom and harvey dent in anther.

Riddler "Suppressed batman, Harvey Dent is alive, I was hoping that you would off figured that out by now with the hints i left behind, if you think back to all those place you went all the riddles you solved you would know that every riddle has a double meaning"

Batman "You did thing in even numbers always looking at things from two side you weren't just talking about the shadow I cast you talking about something that was hidden from me."

Riddler "A I guess with a little help you can solve things, you see Gordon got him under witness protection from the mayor he left out that he was actually a killer, he even got a plastic surgeon to work on his face, but once I freed him he insisted to burn the left side of his face again so he put his face inside a fire place and burned it now that's just crazy of course this town is making every one just a little insane, any way back to the challenge each person is on a pressure plat if one gets off the other explodes and no more cheating batman somebody has to die in this room, well you let Harvey die to cover you secrets or will you let Gordon die for lying to you, decide quickly batman you got five minutes to chose or they both die."

Harvey "well batman looks like you got a decision to make, you can let me die and free Gordon and keep up the lie that you killed people, are you can save me and let Gordon die for his betrayal if i where you i flip for it."

Gordon " I'm sorry I kept this a secret batman but if you knew dent was well you would want to see him and less exposure to might of help heck I hardly went to see him he still blames us both for Rachel."

Batman "I understand you did what you thought was best for Harvey psyce, but know not the time i got save you both and i know how."

He took out a dive from his belt it was some device that was the started he turned a nob around started to turn a nabobs it showed some kind a frequency on it.

Batman "there know he can't turn denote the booms himself, you hear that Riddler I have all the time i needed to disable them."

Riddler " I said no more cheating, if you what to play it that way boys get in there and kill them."

a door opened and a bunch a men came in with guns reedy to fire on them when a explosion coming from the wall in front of the stopped in their place, it was he stealth jet. It shot more missiles in the sealing to create rubble to block their bath from firing."

Batman "Sorry Riddler but I'm two steps ahead of you, who the smart one know."

Riddler "no no no I still in control I still have the edge I figured out who you are I'll came after the real you and when I do you be sorry."

Batman went over to where Gordon and Harvey where then took out one of his pocket booms and threw it at the ground between them. When the smoked cleared you can see some wiring that was cut off, after that batman went over to Gordon and started to cut him free.

Batman "you'll be able to get up know i brock the connecting that linked the two chairs, watching over Dent I'm going after Riddler."

Gordon "what about him knowing who you are, aren't you worried he will spill the beans."

Batman "Don't worry about it I got it covered."

Then he walked away and though a boom hit the ceiling and went the hole with his grapple gun to the fourth floor. He looked around for Riddler control room and found it the door was looked but he didn't need to get inside besides it was probably spring a booby trap so he though a boom an destroyed some system and tried his radio in his head.

Batman "Lucuis can you hear me."

Lucuis "loud and clear batman what do you need."

Batman "check underground passages under this building if I know Riddler he has an escape route to get away from the police."

Lucuis "checking records there seems to be a sewer passage under the building."

Batman" Check exits going up and down it and send the data to the police Riddler not getting is there a south exit."

lucuis "Why yes there is"

Batman " Send that information to the car and the other exit to the police just incase my hunch is wrong."

Batman through the another boom and hit the wall and then glided down to the car that came under him. You see Riddler running down the sewer when he was tripped by some rope that came from the dark; it was batman came up to him.

Riddler "Well got me consolation Bruce Wayne."

Batman "So figured out who I am but we both know you want tell anyway, if you're the only one that knows then you're the only one that can get to me."

Riddler "Maybe so, but good luck on protecting Gotham now, all your secrets are out how will anyone trust you, but as a constellation price I'll give you my last riddle 'before I see men grow and die, kingdoms crumble my feet always moving never stopping what am I'"

Batman didn't answer him just knocked him out and left him to the cops.

Latter in the batcave.

Bruce was staring at the puzzle left behind by the Riddler. Alfred came with some tea and looked at Bruce to see his troubled face.

Alfred "What's troubling you sir."

Bruce "It's Riddler last riddle it not that it's got me stumped the answer was simple it was time it's what it means, Riddler said every riddle has a double meaning I think I know what this means, it means that is only a matter of time before another person like Riddler showers up or he escapes and the it well get harder to protect Gotham by myself as good as batman his he just one man he can't protect the hole city."

Alfred "Perhaps it's time to find an ally unlike Gordon or myself but some to jump off rough tops with you to wear a mask and protect the city."

Batman "who can I find to want to live a live like that, how can i let anyone go through the dangers that i willing to go through."

Alfred " perhaps you won't find them but they will find you, like Ra's all found you I also believe it's a matter of time before more people like you will come out after all I have faith."

Cut away to a poster on wall showing the circus is coming to town with the famous fling Grayson act.

Arthurs note

Next I doing man of steel could use the help.


End file.
